verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Not scoot/Transcendentem Continuum
The Transcendentem Continuum is a collection of an infinite number of Transcendentems. Parallel to each Transcendentem is a Kalyubi Dimension and contained within each Transcendentem is an infinite number of Beyond Bubbles as well as a Guardian of the 5th Wall. 'Information' The Transcendentem Continuum holds a unique position in the hierarchy of The Barrelplex. Lower -verses such as Monocosms and Transcendentems have omnipotent cosmic entities maintaining control and stability within them, but no such control exists within the Transcendentem Continuum. There is an interesting, and slightly unorthodox, reason for this. Outside of the Omniverse, the very basic laws of reality such as the existence of any form of space, time, science or anything else we know no longer apply, and so -verses cannot merely exist on their own with no moderation or they will fall into chaos due to a lack of natural laws to constrain them besides the laws of mathematics and logic. To compensate for this, Aspect Lords who create -verses beyond the Omniverse must also create Cosmic Entities to maintain control over those -verses, such as Creator for the Monocosm, The Supergod Council for the Beyond Bubble and The Guardian of the 5th Wall for Transcendentem. However, the higher up the chain you go, the larger the gap in power between the Aspect Lord and the Cosmic Entity becomes. An Aspect Lord capable of creating a Monocosmic -verse is infinitely more powerful than the cosmic entity it needs to create, however an Aspect Lord capable of creating a Beyond Bubble is only finitely more powerful than the cosmic entity it needs to create. Eventually, the cosmic entity required would equal the power of the Aspect Lord which created it. This is exactly what happened when Transcendentem Continuum was created. A new guardian, infinitely more powerful than the Guardian of the 5th Wall, was created to maintain stability over the Continuum. As The Higher Guardian had equal power as its creator, its creator had no real control over her even while she was being created and thus the Aspect Lord could not ensure that she was loyal to it. She cared only about maintaining stability, and the Aspect Lord's constant tampering with the Transcendentems was intefering with this. Thus, The Higher Guardian attempted to eliminate the threat of her creator. This could have happened at any lower level, except that in each previous circumstance the Aspect Lord was more powerful than its creation and could prevent their creations from even noticing their presence. This conflict resulted in the two entities destroying each-other. The death of The Higher Guardian resulted in the collapse of the Continuum as all of the alternate Transcendentems began to merge. This resulted in the creation of Kalyubi Dimensions in between each Trascendentem, acting as a 'buffer zone' between the many Transcendentems. This resulted in the return to separation between what was left of the Transcendentems however the Kalyubi Dimensions remained as unstable realms which could erase themselves at any moment. Entities within the Transcendentems have since used these realms, which run parallel to each Transcendentem, as places to banish unwanted entities to. The death of the Aspect Lord resulted in the creation of a colossal amount of Xaspunum in all Transcendentems. This would later be gathered into one place by an incredibly search effort and formed into The Xaspunum Nexus. 'Movement' The ability to move between Transcendentems and through the Transcendentem Continuum is impossible without Omnipotence^1,001 on The Omnipotence Hierarchy. The only known exceptions to this is requiring only Omnipotence^0 (also known as Nigh-Omnipotence) to send creatures from a Transcendentem to its parallel Kalyubi Dimension. Moving from the Kalyubi Dimension to Transcendentem, however, requires Omnipotence^1,001 like usual. There is, however, another way to move between Transcendentems, which is through The Xaspunum Nexus. The properties of Xaspunum are so incredible that, if manipulated properly, it allow you to move between Beyond Bubbles and, better yet, Transcendentems. It can also allow beings who could normally not comprehend these forms of reality to view them in a way they can comprehend, and interact with them via a Xaspunum clone. A huge network of Xaspunum 'tunnels' were constructed all across the Transcendentem Continuum, known as the Xaspunum Nexus. The Xaspunum Nexus links all Monocosms, Beyond Bubbles, Transcendentems and Kalyubi Dimensions and allowed people to travel between them without the cosmic entities controlling them even knowing. Of course, most don't know the Nexus even exists, and the controllers of the Xaspunum Nexus will only let in those who will benefit the controllers the most. (In human terms, it is a metaphysical toll road.) There is only one Beyond Bubble in the entire Transcendentem Continuum that cannot be accessed via the Xaspunum Nexus, for a very good reason. Category:Blog posts